Dom Andra
by ZAFO
Summary: Naruto catches the eye of a not-so-nice demon boy, and of course Sai is the only one off-kilter enough to believe him.
1. I

**Title: **Dom Andra  
**Rating: **T  
**Genres: **Supernatural, Horror  
**Summary: **Naruto catches the eye of a not-so-nice demon boy, and of course Sai is the only one off-kilter enough to believe him.  
**Author's Note: **OC alert! This story is inspired by Kent's "Dom Andra" and the character Hades in _Olympos; _though of course the fanfic and said OC here are of my own making. ^^ hopefully, you guys will still give this a chance...

* * *

**I.**

"Wha...?" is all a bewildered Naruto can say when he sees a dark figure circling his pink-haired teammate. At first he thinks it's Sai; but when former ROOT member meanders his way unto the scene and makes a rude comment about his penis as greeting seconds thereafter, he realizes that this is not the case.

"S-Sakura-chan!" he chokes out, shocked that she's allowed this stranger to come so close. The girl is sitting peacefully on a cracked boulder in the middle of their training grounds, absentmindedly caressing the stranger's face—whose chin has now come to rest on her shoulders—while using her free hand to read a small medical book gifted by Tsunade.

Naruto can't understand why she's letting him do this. As far as he knows the only males actively pining after Haruno Sakura are himself and Lee, and there is no chance in hell that his teammate would let any new admirer invade her personal space bubble so soon.

To make matters worse, there are a multitude of things so very well _off _about this newcomer that it makes him sick. Naruto had never been one to believe in all that hocus-pocus 'aura' crap Ino sometimes liked to go on about, but he can practically see the waves of putrid, toxic dark plumes roll off this stranger in waves. The smell is overpowering, like strong alcohol, and the stranger himself looks like a psychopath.

Naruto knows a psychopath when he sees one because his own ex-best friend is one too. Unlike Uchiha Sasuke, however, this psychopath has no history with him to alleviate the sense of unease he feels in his presence.

The stranger is pale and sickly. His eyes are flat, unremarkable almond-shaped coals, framed by thick lashes reminiscent of spider's legs. His nose is long and pointed. His face is sharp and angular. He has a somewhat cruel look about him; contrasted by long, flowing black tresses hanging limply down his back, disturbed by a multitude of curled ivory horns on his head.

Barefoot, and dressed in robes foreign to any land Naruto's ever been to in his life, the jinchuuriki grows increasingly agitated as to why no one else seems to think this is strange except him.

Sakura looks up from her textbook, pretty green eyes glittering in sunlight.

"Hmm? What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"You—you..." he sputters. "..._what are you doing?"_

She arches a brow.

"Reading?"

"NO!" Naruto blurts. "I mean—touching that...that _thing!"_

Sakura frowns, and Sai and said "thing" mimic one another's facial expressions as their lips and eyes curve up, turning fox-like. Sai tilts his head to the side and Naruto just _knows_ now that the boy is about to say something to piss him off further.

"What's wrong, dickless? So insecure in your manhood that you're growing jealous of a deer?"

Naruto blinks.

Okay, so that _did_ kind of piss him off.

But more so confused him than anything else...

"Deer...?" he echoes.

Sakura stands up and pockets her text. The stranger gives her her space before coming close again, smiling airily.

"It was there when I got here." Sakura explains. "I figured that it must be one of Shikamaru's. He's lazy enough to lose them on occasion, and I was thinking that maybe we could all return it together once Kakashi-sensei comes too."

"But that's not a deer." Naruto argues, a hint of desperation seeping into his voice.

The stranger's looking directly at him now, and Naruto feels an urge to stomp over and punch him in the face. There's an superior air about him, and he gets the sense that this guy knows something Naruto doesn't—which he probably does. It makes him angry. His teammates simply aren't seeing what he's seeing, and the stranger knows it. In fact, he's _reveling_ in it.

The unease that Naruto had felt in the pit of his stomach has morphed now into a subtle, creeping hate. He feels it begin to eat away at him, like acid, because this stranger is a threat and he's standing too close to his precious teammate.

He lunges when the thing leans over and gives a long, slow lick along Sakura-chan's ear with a disgustingly long tongue.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" he snarls, striking the stranger point-blank on the cheek. It's a powerful blow, and the stranger reels back with the sheer force of it, his skin already a raging red.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shrieks, horrified, before coming down and punching the jinchuuriki away herself. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING?!"_

Sai decides that this is a good time to intervene before Sakura gives his blonde teammate permanent brain damage; though he disapproves of Naruto's needlessly excessive reaction. Animal abuse was something that Sai disliked, having developed a sense of respect for non-humanoid creatures after studying an extensive assortment of animals in the past for his ink techniques.

The shinobi wedges himself between Naruto and Sakura, mostly holding the latter back from completely killing the former.

"_NARUTO!" _ she bellows.

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouts back. Sai feels his ears grow fuzzy. "THAT_ THING_ WAS LICKING YOU!"

"IT'S A _DEER!"_

"BUT—"

"—NO BUTS!"

The pinkette takes a deep, shuddering breath—trying to reign in her anger—before exasperatedly pulling away from the tangle. She makes her way towards the stranger, reaching out to caress his face again before he pulls back, lightly shaking his head.

Then for one, agonizing second, he locks eyes with his attacker.

Naruto feels himself being scrutinized—he feels this stranger being smug—and he can't stand it. In the span of merely two minutes this man has made him feel as badly isolated as he had been in his early childhood; it is a right reserved only for Sasuke, because Sasuke himself knows the feeling and when they were alone they were alone together.

Naruto growls unconsciously, a deep tremble rumbling clearly from his throat.

The stranger simply smiles again before trotting off.

Sai is pushed back, and a head of pink hair bobs angrily into his vision.

"Naruto..."

"Urgh." he replies eloquently.

"Look what you did!" she exclaims indignantly. "Now you've made the poor thing run off! What's wrong with you? What's Shikamaru going to think when he see's the injury on it's face?!"

"Animal abuse." Sai answers vaguely.

Sakura ignores him.

"I'm going to tell his mom it was _you." _ Sakura threatens, and Naruto feels himself sweating under her furious emerald gaze. "I'm going to tell her it was you, and Yoshino-san's going to beat you up worse than I _ever _could!"

Naruto doesn't doubt her. Once upon a time, when he, Shikamaru, and Chouji had been found skipping class together back at the academy, Yoshino had given them all a rather traumatic spanking he had yet to forget to this day.

He shuddered.

Mrs. Nara wouldn't spank him anymore, of course, but now that he was sixteen he'd be upgraded to a bonafide ass-whupping far worse...

"Okay okay!" he concedes, bringing his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry! I'll..." he swallows, feeling more than his pride slither down his throat. "...I'll go after him—_it,_ I mean, and I'll give it back."

"Good." Sakura says, satisfied. She crosses her arms, and looks towards the direction of forest the stranger disappeared to. "I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will understand. He knows how scary Yoshino-san is too. I'll tell him what happened while you were gone."

"He'll probably look down on you." Sai adds unhelpfully. "For getting jealous of a _deer_ of all things, dickless."

Naruto seethes.

"Stop calling me that!"

_*ahem*_

Haruno Sakura clears her throat. She glares at him pointedly, then jerks her thumb back at the expanse of woodland behind her.

Naruto sighs resignedly, and Sai smiles.

* * *

—

Shadowed sunlight peeks sleepily through the thick canopy of leaves above him, and birds twitter as he trudges grumpily along a self-made path through the forest. Despite his mood, Naruto can't deny that it's a beautiful day. There's a barely-there breeze that blows through his hair, and his eyes flutter pleasurably as he feels it cooling his heated face.

"Stupid thing." he mutters, because Naruto's not sure_ what_ it is that he saw anymore. The blonde himself had seen some ghastly mutant, while his teammates had apparently perceived only a deer. It boggles his mind. Genjutsu, perhaps...? But then Sakura-chan is leagues above them all in genjutsu—ever since she was a genin, so if it_ is_ one then she would've been the first to dispel it.

"What did you do to them, you fucker?" he wonders aloud.

Unexpectedly, Naruto gets an answer.

He whirls around when the stranger drops down from a tree branch behind him, picking himself up languidly, without a word.

_'How did I not sense him?!' _Naruto thinks panickedly, taking a step back, whipping out his kunai in an act of bravado he does not feel.

"Nothing." the stranger says smoothly. "I did nothing."

His voice is deep, condescending. If Naruto had to compare it to an earthly substance, it'd be magma: molten, slow-running magma that would burn him alive if it caught him.

"Liar." he says. Then, after a moment of thought: "Stay back."

The stranger hums, doing just that.

"So you can understand me. How charming. So can you see me, too...? What do I look like?"

"Ugly." Naruto retorts quickly.

He isn't lying. In this lighting, the stranger looks like a dead woman on the verge of decomposition. His thin, stretched-out smile is absolutely hideous. His eyes (already black, already lifeless, _lightless) _reflect a type of apathy people usually reserve only for the most_ insignificant_ of insects. Naruto is used to being looked at as if he were worthless... a monster, a loser, a weakling, a child—but never an absence of such, of anything at all. In this stranger's eyes, Naruto gets the sense that he is _nothing, _and it irks him.

He _is _something.

He is a loser, a dead last...the student of a sannin and the future hokage.

He is Uzumaki Naruto.

So he says this.

"I didn't ask." the stranger replies, almost tenderly. Naruto feels his skin crawl at the tone in his voice. There's something dark and abstruse and twisted about it: like he's sincerely trying to sound _nice,_ but can't, because there's something so truly evil inside him that it's tainted all ability to do so.

"Then don't comment!" Naruto shoots back, and from those lifeless, lightless eyes finally emerges a spark of interest.

"Little boy." he coos, not wholly unlike what Naruto imagines Orochimaru doing to Sasuke in his nightmares. "You'd do well to respect your elders. I imagine that others will not be so generous as I."

"Shut the fuck up...!"

"Temper, temper." he chides, as if Naruto really were a child. "What did I just say?"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, UGLY!"

Naruto doesn't even see it coming when the stranger backhands him viciously, ten times as hard as he had done to him.

His body recoils. He flies back a solid few feet, then comes to a dirty, rolling stop at the base of a tree trunk, his head colliding harshly against hard wood. The stranger strolls to him casually, then stops when his lithe figure towers above him.

Naruto is too bewildered to move.

He's used to being punched, kicked... it's all part of the job of being shinobi, after all.

But backhanded, like an ordinary, abused _woman? _

"'Ugly?' From whose lips does that conceit spring, I wonder...?"

The stranger is eying his cheek scars now, and Naruto squirms uncomfortably.

Then, as suddenly as he had come, the stranger disappears in a miasma of pitch-black toxin. Several wisps of dark mist linger after his absence, and feeling significantly out of his depth, Naruto stands wobbily to his feet.

"_Wha...?" _ he repeats.

There is a faint flutter of wings before a storm of birds shoots out from the tree behind him.

**[to be continued...]**

* * *

—

**Author's Note:** ...so what do you think? :) please review!


	2. II

**Title: **Dom Andra  
**Rating: **T  
**Genres: **Supernatural, Horror  
**Summary: **Naruto catches the eye of a not-so-nice demon boy.  
**Author's Note: **I'm experimenting with writing styles and want to note that this story will be told in snippets within snippets...hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**II.**

They are crows.

Naruto has flashbacks to Itachi and reasonably falls to his arse. Scrambling back to his feet, he frantically pats down his person for a shuriken, kunai, _anything_**—**then curses loudly upon realizing that somehow they are all gone.

"Looking for these, dear?"

He nearly chokes when the sensation of cold caresses his neck.

_'Whose arms—?" _he thinks, before looking down and seeing pale grey skin dull like death itself. The flesh then moves, dropping down to his waist and constricting, pinning his own arms against himself.

He loses it a this. Naruto isn't exactly known for subtlety, and the alarming fact that the stranger is able to catch him completely off guard not once, but _twice_ is enough to push him over the emotional edge.

"LET GO OF ME!" The jinchuuriki snarls, thrashing wildly against the stranger's infuriatingly gentle vice-grip.

A deep, baritone voice vibrates from the stranger's throat in rivets: rising, falling, it is an otherwise soothing melody, disregarding the circumstances. Naruto wants to scream when he feels the other man (demon?) settle his chin upon his head, and in fact _does _when he feels the stranger outright nuzzling.

"OFF!" he struggles, becoming murderous as the seconds tick by. "GET—THE FUCK—_OFF!"_

"Temper." he replies simply, yet again.

Fortunately, Uzumaki Naruto is far more rational than most people give him credit for. Understanding now that it is no use to struggle, he hangs still, like an angry ragdoll, shuddering deeply as cerulean blue marbles close.

When they open again, his voice is low:

"I'll kill you, motherfucker."

"Articulate, aren't we? You humans are certainly a poetic bunch, but you...you especially, you remind me of someone. Though a little more brash, a little more loud, a little more blonde..."

"You're going to be sorry. I'm gonna kill you, and then you're gonna be sorry."

"Empty little words from an empty little boy."

Naruto reddens hotly despite himself. The stranger's tilting, amused tone of voice works him up to no end. Condescension, derision, mockery... he could handle all that, because none of it was true. Insults from other people were just to rile him up, make him lose his confidence, make him lose the battle—but this stranger here talks as if his statements are matter-of-fact, as if he is finally enlightening Naruto on something everyone knows except him. It makes his blood boil, and for the first time, the jinchuuriki feels _humiliation_ at the words of another.

"What do you want from me?" he asks, trying to sound deadly, and instead coming out flat.

"Nothing much." The stranger answers. "You only want what you can't have, and I'm sure you're well enough within my reach."

Naruto stiffens. In response, the stranger hums again, and the unfamiliar tune grows fainter and fainter until both he and the pressure around the blonde's body disappear completely. Faint mists of ebony and the smell of strong alcohol surround Naruto as he jerks forward, finally free, feeling somewhat tainted...

* * *

—

"I didn't drink." Naruto says stubbornly.

Sakura refuses to look at him.

"Really!" he exclaims, standing his ground.

Boy-and-crush had long-ago dissolved to boy-and-mother.

Said mother huffs and crosses her arms, looking livid, while her one-eyed once-mentor and bare-bellied comrade flank her sides. One seems merely apathetic, lethargically flipping the next page of a little orange novel, while the other has his eyes closed cheerily in yet another false smile.

"If you _think—" _ Naruto started. "—that I just _fucked off _and went drinking then you're dead wrong! Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, SAI! I don't even drink, you guys _know _this!"

"Well the implications are kind of there." Kakashi says airily.

"And there's still no deer." added Sai.

"It's not a deer!" Naruto exclaims.

He stomps his feet, out of sheer habit from his pre-teen days, and very briefly memories of the stranger's smooth drawl creeps back into his mind.

_'Little boy...'_

He shakes his head.

Then, eyes piercing furiously across his team spectrum:

"Why won't you guys believe me?!"

"Because it's stupid." Sakura answers, at last. "And insulting. You're implying that all of us suck enough not to see through some genjutsu that apparently only YOU can. For God's sake, Naruto, do you know how ridiculous that excuse of yours sounds? _'Oh, I couldn't bring back Shika's deer 'cos it's actually a demon in disguise!'_"

"It IS!" snaps Naruto. "And it's out to seduce me, or...or something!"'

"You've been reading too much Icha-Icha! I swear, I'm going to kill Jiraiya—you were always a pervert, but these newfound fantasies are just plain weird, and detrimental to your career!"

"NO, God, listen to me! It's not Jiraiya—"

"—and _you!"_ shrieks Sakura, snatching Kakashi's porn out of his hands as an afterthought. "You're just as bad! It's a wonder I'm the only one still sane!"

"Maa, hey!"

"Hmm." Sai grunted softly, "Sorry to interrupt the family dynamic, but I think we're forgetting the main point here, yes? Someone should go inform the Naras of their lost property."

"I'll do it." says Naruto, slumping in shoulders in exasperation and not-quite-defeat. "Apparently, it's my fault, so I'll do it."

"Good." replies Sakura.

"Maybe Shika will believe me..." Naruto mutters.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

"GOOD."

* * *

—

One knock, two knocks, three... no one answers, and Naruto rolls his eyes before deciding to screw manners altogether. He pounds on the wood in rapid spurts, shouting for Shikamaru in-between until very grudgingly the pony-tailed chuunin opens the door.

There are bags under his eyes, and he smells of cigarettes.

"Naruto, I'm sleeping, what is it?"

"No you're not, you're awake."

"You know what I mean. You interrupted my afternoon nap. This is one of my only days off, you know."

"Heh, I know."

"So?'

"One of your deer escaped earlier today, and Sakura-chan wanted me to tell you that I lost it. Also, she wants your mom to beat me up for it."

Shikamaru raises a ragged eyebrow, then leans against the doorframe looking weary.

"Earlier today? How early?"

"Uhh, morning. Like 8 o' clock, maybe?"

"Well, I did inventory of our deer at 12 before I went to sleep, and considering that fact that it's only, what? 12:30pm right now? They were all there half an hour ago, so you spotted a wild one, but thanks for the concern."

Naruto's eyes widen.

"So..."

"...so your ass is saved, and mine as well. Now goodnight."

"Good afternoon."

"Stop being a smartass."

"Just trying to keep up with you."

Shikamaru shuts the door.

Banter over, Naruto is struck with the oddly finite feeling that something's really, _really_ screwed today, and that he alone is unlucky enough to be left to deal with it.

"Fuck." he says, in tired wonder.

**[to be continued...]**

* * *

—

**A/N: **...as i said, snippets within snippets, so now you guys know to expect short chapters LOL. please review!


End file.
